


Not Broken, Just Bent

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: 4x04 Reaction Fic, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you don’t want to be broken boys, then you’re just bent. But that depends on if you want to learn to love again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken, Just Bent

**Author's Note:**

> So after we angsted over 4x04 Kelly had the idea of writing a fic in which Burt saves the day, sorta. I wasn’t gonna write it until _Just Give Me A Reason_ by Pink ft. Nate Ruess came up in my shuffle. And then it just happened, but it was a good catharsis.

Burt knew within the first few seconds of their weekly phone call that something was wrong with his son. He could tell Kurt was trying to cover it up. His stories were more grandiose than usual, his enthusiasm for the events so high it couldn’t help but try to drag you along to excitement. Even his voice was on another plane; like it refused to come down from the wonderful world it lived in. To anyone that hadn’t changed his diapers, this would have worked perfectly.

But all of those people weren’t Burt Hummel.

“And then she says, ‘well no, it’s faux.’ As if that makes it all alright.” Kurt’s voice said, laughter tagged onto the end like an afterthought.

“Mhm that’s great buddy. When are you going to tell me what’s really on your mind?”

The silence that cropped up was enough to tell Burt his suspicions were correct. Something was wrong, majorly wrong. And knowing Kurt it wouldn’t be something silly like a squabble with Rachel or messing something up in the wash. This was serious, this was his heart. Which meant it was Blaine.

“There’s nothing, Dad.”

Burt couldn’t help snorting a bit, adjusting the phone on his shoulder so he could sit a bit more comfortably. He needed to be prepared for the long haul today. “You can’t lie to me, Kurt. I know you too well.”

Another moment of silence and for just a second Burt thought he was wrong to push. Maybe this was something Kurt needed to deal with on his own. He was an adult now, trying to live his own life. Perhaps this was the time that Burt needed to leave his son alone. But the heart-breaking sob that answered him told Burt that maybe one day he’d need to back off. Just not today.

\------

The day that Burt asked for Blaine’s phone number had been amusing. The kid at paused, wide-eyed and afraid in the entry way. It was clear he was worried that he was in trouble somehow, when in reality Burt just wanted to make sure he’d be able to contact them in case of an emergency. What if Kurt’s phone died or broke? What if something happened? Burt wanted to make sure the boys were safe.

He’d only ever used it twice since getting it. The first time was to tell Blaine that Kurt had gotten his NYADA audition. The kid had been nearly high on his pain medication, but he’d still been elated to hear the news, even if a little out of it. The second time he hit the name “Blaine Anderson” on his phone was just yesterday night.

“Hello Mr. Hummel.” Blaine had answered and immediately Burt could imagine his face, wide-eyed again, but broken. The wabble in his voice belayed his fear, but mostly his guilt, his remorse. There was hope yet and that alone was enough to justify Burt’s call.

“I told you to call me, Burt, bud.” An olive branch, his way of saying he hadn’t called to ream anyone out or plan the kid’s untimely death for hurting Kurt. From Blaine’s small, but sharp intake of breath, he understood that.

“What are you doing on Friday evening?”

It took Blaine a moment to answer and Burt imagined he was steeling himself to answer. “I don’t have any plans, Sir. Just doing my homework.”

“Well we’re having dinner at my house for my birthday. Carole is even making me steak, since it’s a special occasion. We’re starting at five.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it an invitation. It was an expectation.

“Sir… I’m not sure that…”

No, Burt was willing to assume that Blaine wasn’t sure about a lot right now. He probably wasn’t even sure of himself. But Burt was. “You don’t have to bring a present, just yourself. I’ll see you Friday at five.”

“I… I… ok. Sir.” The uncertainty in his voice only broke Burt’s heart more, but it also made him more resolved that he was doing the right thing.

“Good. And remember, it’s Burt.”

\------

Kurt’s plane got in at one in the afternoon. That was plenty of time to get back from Columbus and into Lima. With light traffic they were home well before three and Kurt was in his room putting up the few items he’d brought with. He’d been subdued during the ride. Not silent, but not as enthusiastic as usual. It was like he’d decided to finally stop pretending. Burt’s instincts yearned to make Kurt open up, to make him talk, but logic told him it wasn’t time yet. He had a plan.

By five the house smelled delicious, steaks cooking in the oven and their sides resting on the top of the stove. Kurt was just starting to set the table, getting everything in place, when the doorbell rang. Burt watched his son’s head shoot up, wondering whom it could be. But he kept about his business.

When Bur opened the door, his heart broke all over again. Blaine stood there, a tray of something in his hand (Typical Blaine.) and looking ready to bolt. The moment he saw Burt a rush of emotions overtook his face. Relief was first, quickly followed by guilt and disappointment. The war of his emotions was all the conviction Burt needed to know that he was doing the right thing.

“Let’s go to the dining room.”

Blaine was silent, but he nodded along and followed. The walk seemed to be longer than usual and doubt tried to creep into Burt’s brain. He wasn’t usually the meddlesome sort. Perhaps he should just have Blaine leave. Kurt was going to be pissed off, surely. And what if he just made things worse by trying to push them along?

But it had been nearly three weeks and the look of devastation on both boys faces needed to stop.

When they entered the dinning room it took a moment before Kurt actually reacted. His back was to them as he moved a chair, but the moment he turned around, he froze. Both boys did, unsure of what to do, where to move. Burt watched Blaine’s body stiffen and he was suddenly afraid of the desert in his hands and the carpet meeting. He moved to take the platter from the boy and the movement seemed to wake both teenagers up.

“Dad what…”

“Mr. Hummel I…”

“No, silence.” Burt said, putting on the same voice he used in session that told his fellow Congressman that they needed to shut their gabs and listen to a bit of reason. “I’m going to take this desert into the kitchen. Both of you are going to sit at the table. I don’t want to hear anything until I get back.”

He didn’t check that instructions were being followed; he knew they would be. Instead he moved into the kitchen were Carole was at work. She looked up and smiled when he entered and he had to wonder what he looked like to get such a reaction. But she didn’t say anything. Just took the platter and kissed him on the cheek. It was enough.

Once he got back to the dining room, he found the boys had indeed listened. Though they sat as far away as two people could possibly get while at the same table. He shook his head and sighed, but didn’t say anything before he sat down.

“So, I know you think I’m being meddlesome and maybe I am.” Burt finally said, toying with the baseball cap on his head. “But things were getting out of hand.”

Kurt opened his mouth to speak and Burt raised his hand to call for silence. “Not yet, it’s still my turn to talk.”

“Look, you two are adults. Which means you need to sit down and talk like adults. Blaine, you messed up bud. You messed up real bad. But you’re human and humans are prone to doing that.” He glanced at the kid and saw his eyes were getting glassy and the urge to hug him was nearly incredible. But he resisted, turning to look at Kurt instead. “Kurt, you messed up too. No one is perfect here. But staying in limbo and dragging it out can’t go on. You both, at the very least, deserve closure.”

“So today you’re going to talk, like adults and decide what you want to do. I’m not going to tell you what decision to make, but you need to make one. It’s been weeks and this isn’t doing anyone any good.”

But felt like he was monologue a lot. He’d let them get to talking soon, but there was just a bit more he had to say. “I know I said I won’t tell you what to decide, cause I can’t. I will say one thing though: If you don’t want to be broken boys, then you’re just bent. But that depends on if you want to learn to love again. Now go up to Kurt’s room and talk. And listen. I don’t want to see you until you have acted like the adults you wish to be.”

Neither boy moved at first, but finally Kurt stood up from the table, with Blaine rushing to catch up. They didn’t say anything, or even acknowledge each other. And when they walked towards the stairs they stood as close together as possible without touching, but it was a start. It was a step towards whatever path they’d choose.


End file.
